


Annie Are You Okay?

by KiddyStormi



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Glee, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry is a subby sub who likes to sub, F/F, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Tags Are Hard, Warbler Barry Allen, but this plot somewhat revolves around sex but has no sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 23:03:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13134054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiddyStormi/pseuds/KiddyStormi
Summary: Barry was just getting coffee for Cisco, Caitlin when a blast from the past happens. Now he got challenged to a duel and no one but Iris knows about that part of his past.AKAMy excuse to use Smooth Criminal in a fanfic.





	Annie Are You Okay?

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to all of you! This fic was totally an excuse use Smooth Criminal in a story. Please leave comments and tell me what you liked! Underlined is Santana, bold is together and the itlized is Barry/Sebastian

Barry was speeding down the street, humming softly a song from his high school days. He stops at Jitters, grinning as he walks in.  
“Hello, What can I get you today, sir?” The teen working the counter questions, their face in the required smile.  
“I need two Flashes and a vanilla bean frappe please.” Barry orders, pulling out his credit card, looking at the sign that announced that Jitters was hosting its first ever karaoke night on Saturday night.  
“Sebastian? Sebastian Smythe? Is that you?” Barry hears from behind him. He sighed before pulling on his smirk from when he was Sebastian. He turns and sees Blaine Anderson, shocked that he was there.  
“Blaine. Good to see you again. How is your Kurt?” He asks with a smirk, nodding at Blaine shortly.  
“Kurt is fine. I’m bringing him coffee for work. He works for the Picture News’ fashion section.” Blaine states, arms crossed, “Since when do you live in Central City?”  
“Since birth. I moved to Lima to go to Dalton. That was the only time besides college I lived somewhere but here. What are you doing here?” Barry looks unamused, in his typical attitude of Sebastian.  
“Kurt and I got jobs here about 4 years ago. What were you doing 4 years ago?”  
“Probably in a coma after getting struck by lightning the night of the particle accelerator explosion.” Barry says with a smart tone.  
“Oh god, Seb, I’m sorry. I didn’t know.” Blaine says, shocked and upset. Barry shrugs and pays for his drinks.  
“Thanks Blaine. So what about the rest of your losers?”  
“Basically everyone moved out here. Except for Rachel and Unique. But that’s cause Rachel didn’t want to leave New York and Unique’s dad is sick.” Blaine says, looking at Barry. “Are you still single, Sebastian?”  
“Nope, not single. I am in a happy committed relationship and I actually have to go or imma be late to work. Bye Blaine. Maybe I’ll see you at Karaoke night.” Barry says before walking away with the drinks before speeding away once out of sight.  
On Saturday, the whole team Flash has gathered. Barry was sitting as he watch Caitlin and Cisco sing Best Friend by Toybox when he hears his name.  
“Sebastian! Good to see you again.” Santana says, smirking as she holds Britney’s hand.  
“Santana darling! How are you?” He says, grinning.  
“I came here looking for a rematch. Shall we?” Santana says, hand out.  
“Your on.” Barry says, going up there with her. The cello start to play from the machine. Barry grins as he starts to get ready.  
“Uh, as he came into the window  
It was the sound of a crescendo, uh!  
He came into her apartment.” Barry starts to sing, dancing around Santana, knowing Cisco and Iris had started to record.  
“He left the bloodstains on the carpet, uh! She ran underneath the table. He could see she was unable. So she ran into the bedroom. She was struck down. It was her doom. Annie are you OK?” He finishes as Santana smirks.  
“So, Annie are you OK?  
Are you OK, Annie?  
Annie are you OK?  
So, Annie are you OK?  
Are you OK, Annie?  
Annie are you OK?  
So, Annie are you OK?  
Are you OK, Annie?  
Annie are you OK?  
So, Annie are you OK?”  
Barry and Santana were close together, face in each other’s face, grinning before starting again.  
“Are you OK, Annie?  
Annie are you OK?  
Will you tell us that you're OK uh!  
There's a sign in the window  
That he struck you - A crescendo Annie  
He came into your apartment  
He left the bloodstains on the carpet uh!  
Then you ran into the bedroom  
You were struck down  
It was your doom.”  
Santana had started to walk around again, grinning, her eyes showing her glee at their duel.  
“Annie are you OK?  
So, Annie are you OK?  
Are you OK Annie?  
Annie are you OK?  
So, Annie are you OK?  
Are you OK Annie?  
Annie are you OK?  
So, Annie are you OK?  
Are you OK Annie?  
You've been hit by  
You've been hit by  
A Smooth Criminal”  
Barry could see the gears turning in Cisco’s head, knowing he was thinking that this was an ex. Ew as if he would date this girl.  
“So they came into the outway  
It was Sunday - What a black day, uh!  
Mouth to mouth resuscitation  
Sounding heartbeats - Intimidations  
Annie are you OK?  
So, Annie are you OK?  
Are you OK Annie?  
Annie are you OK?  
So, Annie are you OK?  
Are you OK Annie?  
Annie are you OK?  
So, Annie are you OK?  
Are you OK Annie?  
Annie are you OK?  
So, Annie are you OK?  
Annie are you OK?”  
Santana started to walk into the crowd, letting Barry follow, his body constantly following her while also keeping apart again.  
“Will you tell us that you're OK  
There's a sign in the window  
That he struck you - A crescendo Annie  
He came into your apartment  
He left the bloodstains on the carpet, uh!  
Then you ran into the bedroom  
You were struck down  
It was your doom  
Annie are you OK?  
Are you OK Annie?  
You've been hit by  
You've been struck by  
A Smooth Criminal”  
Barry knew that somehow someway, Felicity was gonna see this video and by association, so would Oliver, so he decided that he would flirt the hell out of this song and hopefully get pinned against a wall again.  
“I don't know!  
Annie are you OK, Will you tell us, that you're OK  
I don't know!  
There's a sign in the window  
I don't know!  
That he struck you - A crescendo Annie  
I don't know!  
He came into your apartment  
I don't know!  
Left bloodstains on the carpet  
I don't know why baby!  
Then you ran into the bedroom  
I don't know!  
You were struck down  
It was your doom - Annie!  
Annie are you OK?  
Dang, gone it - Baby!  
Will you tell us, that you're OK  
Dang, gone it - Baby!  
There's a sign in the window  
Dang, gone it - baby!  
That he struck you - A crescendo Annie  
Hoo! Hoo!  
He came into your apartment  
Dang, gone it!  
Left bloodstains on the carpet, uh!  
Hoo! Hoo! Hoo!  
Then you ran into the bedroom  
Dang gone it!  
You were struck down  
It was your doom - Annie!  
You've been hit by  
You've been struck by  
A Smooth Criminal!”  
Barry and Santana finish the song, gasping and sweating as they grin. Santana hugs him tightly.  
“Love the voice still. Hit me up if you ever want a rematch loser.” She whispers before pulling away. Barry laughs before joining his friends again.  
“Barry what the fuck was that?” Cisco questions, amazed at what just happened.  
“That was me and a old rival having a friendly duel. I was in Glee club in high school and her school was our rival.” He says with a shrug.  
“I thought that you went to high school in Lima, Ohio.” Caitlin asks, curiously  
“I did. Major of the other school moved to Central City apparently.” Barry says calmly as Santana and her group walks over.  
“Sebastian, good to see you.” Puck says, grinning, offering a handshake.  
“You too, Puck. As to all of you. I would like you all to meet my foster siblings Iris and Wally West, my best friends Caitlin Snow and Cisco Ramon as well as our friend Jax.” Barry says, smiling softly. “And I go by Barry now. Sebastian Smythe was just a name so I could not get bullied.”  
“I see. Gots to be hard being the son of a thought to be wife killer.” Quinn says, smiling softly at him, holding hands with a small child about the age of 4.  
“So what’s this we hear about you getting struck by lightning?” Kurt says, looking at Barry with a curious look.  
“Yeah, there was that bad storm the night of the accelerator explosion and I got hit by lightning when it came through my lab’s skylight. I was in a coma for 9 months.” Barry says, shrugging.  
“Damn, I didn’t realize that was you. I remember reading about you in the paper that week. Head CSI Barry Allen was struck by lightning. Iris don’t you work at the picture news too?” Kurt questions, everyone starting to go off into little conversations.  
“Hey Cisco, did you upload that video yet?” Barry asks, wanting to know if Felicity has seen it yet.  
“Yup. Posted it as soon as it was over. Then sent the link to Felicity.” Cisco says, smiling as he talks comics with New Directioner that Barry didn’t know the name of. Barry nods as his phone starts to ring.  
“Hello?”  
“Starling City, now, baby boy. I want you to bring any outfits you want.” Oliver says sternly into the phone, his voice low and lusty. Barry shivers with excitement and anticipation.  
“I-I gotta go. Ollie wants me to get on the next train to Starling City now. I-I’ll be back in a few days.” Barry says, smiling gleefully.  
“Ew, Barry, go and have sex with your boyfriend, we don’t care. Just ew.” Cisco says before watching Barry run out at a human speed.  
“Ollie? Starling City? Like Oliver Queen?” Blaine asks, shocked, everyone else shocked as well. “I thought he was engaged to a woman.”  
“Nah, the girl figured out she was gay and they split it up. 3 months later, Barry and Oliver got together.” Cisco says.  
The New Directioners and Team Flash talk the rest of the night away, smiling and laughing as Barry spends the night getting his brains fucked out.

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m not sure if the lyrics are ilticed or not but if they are, great! If not, oh well. Hope you guys have a great winter and enjoy your holidays. I should have some sort of update to “Um, What Are You Doing Here?” soon like before New Years. So fingers crossed!


End file.
